Falling Hard
by XxXDegrassiGirlXxX
Summary: It's about Eli and Clare starting off when their kids then goes along with all the drama that happens.Eventually along the way they end up falling hard...for each other.I suck at summaries,but I hope you guys read it! :  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Falling Hard

Chapter 1

Clare's POV:

I stood infront of my full sized mirror fixing my short auburn curls and perfecting my lip gloss.I smiled smugly at myself.I was wearing grey short shorts and a thin white spaghetti strap shirt.

Under my outfit was my plain black bikini,"Mom,I'm going over Eli's!",I yelled as I ran downstairs to be greeted by my older sister,

"Oooh,Eli,huh?",She questioned with a grin,

"W-what are you talking about?",I replied as I nervously stuttered,

"Oh come on,I've known for a while now that you have a major crush on him,baby sister,I mean,you're sixth grade,it's about _time_ you had a boyfriend!",She said matter of factly,

"Shut up!",I quickly retorted as my cheeks became flustered and she laughed and walked away.

I slipped on my white flip flops and ran out the front door with a towel in one hand and my phone in the other,I dialed Eli's number.

It rang once and he quickly picked up,"Hello?",He asked,

"Hey,my mom said yeah,I'll see you in a few minutes!",I replied,

"Cool,I'll see you then Blue Eyes",He said back.

I hung up and ran down the street and stopped infront of a small two story house also known as Eli's house.

The backyard gate was open so I trotted through the gate to see a bored and anxious Eli sitting in a lawn chair in his black swim trunks.

I swear,the second he looked up at me he was drooling over my appearance.

He got up and swiftly made his way over to me and wrapped me in his arms,embracing me in a hug.I could feel him taking in my vanilla scent as he brought his lips to my ear.

As his tan skin clashed with my pale skin it was as if all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as his warm breath beat against the nape of my neck,"You look breath taking today",He said lowly causing me to shudder while I could feel him smirk against my skin.

He pulled away and I put my head down as the heat surfaced in my cheeks showing a pink shady color.

I peeked through my fallen curls to see him lift my chin with his index finger.

"You're cute when you blush",He stated as his eyes scanned my face causing my heart to beat rapidly inside my chest,

"Th-thanks",I stuttered averting my gaze back to the ground,

"Ready to go swimming?",He asked,"Yeah sounds like fun",I replied grinning.

He jumped right in leaving me by the lawn chairs,"Well...what are you waiting for?Get in!",He said with a smirk knowing all too well that I was wearing a bikini under my summer outfit,

"O-okay,just give me a sec",I replied as I placed my towel and phone on a lawn chair.I slipped my flip flops off and wiggled my toes and all of a sudden became nervous as I took off my shirt.

I bit my bottom lip and gracefully pulled my shorts off and threw them into my pile of stuff.I drew out a deep breath and faced him to his eyes go wide as they scanned my half naked body.

I blushed quickly realizing that my best friend was checking me out.

I did a cannon ball splashing him causing him to snap out of his daze.

When I surfaced my teeth began to chatter,

"Are you cold?",He asked as he swam over to me,"K-kinda",I replied.

He caught me off guard with a hug,but I enjoyed it as he kept me still in his arms,

"Warm yet?",He whispered to me,"Yeah",I replied quickly before I forgot how to breathe,then a devious smirk played it's way across my face.

I unwrapped his arms from around my waist and without warning dunked his head under water.

When he shot back up he playfully glared at me,"I'm gonna get you Edwards!",He yelled after me as I started swimming away from him,but he soon caught up to me and started tickling me,

"E-Eli,stop,that t-tickles!",I managed to choke out through my fits of laughter.

He stopped and stared into my blue eyes.

We both blushed realizing our position.

He hand one hand on my lower back while the other rested gently on my hip and I had one hand around his neck and my other hand was laying on his chest.

We quickly let go of each other just in time for CeCe-Eli's mom's-to walk out into the backyard,

"Are you kids hungry?",She asked us and Eli turned to me,"Are you hungry?",He asked me,

"Yeah,I didn't eat yet",I replied and he turned to his mother once again,"Yeah,we'll be there in a minute",He answered.

She nodded and made her way back inside and as soon as she was out of sight,he grabbed ahold of my hand,

"C'mon",He said as we got out of the pool.

Without letting go of each others hands we grabbed our towels and made our way into the kitchen when CeCe grinned as she saw our hands squished together,

"Eli must be quite the charmer enough to get you to hold his hand",She said happily.I faced Eli to see his signature smirk spread across his face while my cheeks were tinted scarlet red.

It felt as if there was a shot of electricity sparked from my hand all the way down my spine when he gently carassed the skin of my hand with his thumb.

We let go of each others hands as we sat down and were served our lunch.

We quickly ate and were eager to get back in the pool.

We swam and hung out for a few more hours.

**~oOo~**

I climbed the ladder to exit the pool when Eli soon trailed behind me,"I gotta get home,I'll see you tomorrow for the first day of school",I said to him as I wrapped my towel around myself,

"Awww,you have to go home already?",He whined and I stared at him,

"Eli!It's seven o'clock,it's already getting dark...and well...",I trailed off as I dropped my gaze to my feet and he cupped my cheek and lifted my head,

"You're afraid of the dark,aren't you Blue Eyes?",He questioned softly as he stroked his thumb across my cheek,

"Yeah",I mumbled embarrassed,"It's alright,I'll walk you home",He offered sweetly with a smile,"Thanks",I said,"No problem",He replied.

I grabbed my stuff and as we began walking he softly slipped his hand into my and inertwined our fingers causing my breath to hitch.

Every step we took,our bare sides-except for the thin line of my bathing suit-would brush lightly.

We came to a stop when we reached my house and the loss of his warm hand against mine sort of upset me,"Bye Blue Eyes",He said and he leaned in agonizingling slow making sure to make eye contact with me as he tenderly placed a kiss on my cheek,

"Bye",I managed to croak out while in a daze and the blush was already boldly showing across both my cheeks.

With that he walked back to his house.I smiled goofily while ghosting my fingers across the spot where his lips had been.

I ran inside my house,I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow,I didn't want to wait,but sadly had to.

**Kinda sucky,I know...oh well.I really hope you guys liked it! And if so,the next one will be up some time tomorrow. :) I could only imagine the yummy Munro in nothing but swim trunks. ;)haha.**

**Reviews Pleease! Oh and I almost forgot...should I change the name? And if so,any ideas? Cuz I'm stumped :/**


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Sorry for not posting sooner,but I lost hope in this,when I thought it over,the idea I was going for was sort of hard to achieve for this whole thing.**

**I decided to do another story and I have a few song fic ideas,they will most definetly be posted soon,I'm probably going to post one of the song fics today :) .**

**They will definetly be better than this,and I was so ecstatic when I saw that I had 6 reviews! I couldn't believe it,mostly because they were all about how they loved it so far and because it was like right after I posted the first chapter.**

**I'd Like To Thank:**

**munrochambers4ever**

**mary24798**

**Seli3Paramore**

**and lili480**

**You guys are awesome,thanks for the positive reviews!**


End file.
